


Nygmobblememes: Part Two

by look_turtles



Series: Nygmobblememes [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: More Nygmobblememes
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblememes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nygmobblememes: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> What makes this even better is that Ed is smiling at Oswald at their first meeting. That scene certainly inspired my Nygmobblepot fanworks.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOWBn-Wmjvmte5Fpl5oZ7LiVhAAdANwJdjWqva9fcF7b_DqKjxBcbI6MQz-Ga2nZw?key=REFFci1hakkwZExlQXlsRERrRzQ4T0pYZEJnZEp3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
